A general blind serves to block solar light irradiated to the interior together with a curtain and allows the interior not to be viewed from the exterior due to privacy of a user, or the like. The blind may be opened by a desired level of illumination through adjustment of a height, adjustment of an angle, or the like, in the related art, and has been used in a scheme in which several blind panels are stacked in one direction when it is not used.
In addition, recently, the Internet of Things (IoT) has been conducted on many products in households and companies, and it has been an important industrial challenge to allow these products to be compatible with the other products and allow users to conveniently use these products. Therefore, the blinds have also become gradually smart, and products compatible with portable terminals individually possessed by everyone have been developed.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2015-0111334 (entitled “Manual/Automatic Blind Control System Based on Smart Phone and Driving Method Thereof”) has disclosed technology of controlling the blind by transmission and reception between the portable terminal and the blind as described above. The system described above is configured to include a portable terminal 1, a gateway 2, and manual/automatic blinds 3, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In more detail, a user may manipulate the portable terminal 1 to adjust angles of panels provided in the manual/automatic blinds 3 or allow the panels to ascend or descend.
However, the system described above only controls a general blind by interworking with a wireless interface, and functions of the blind itself are not improved. In addition, aesthetics for the blind itself occupying most of a space of a wall is not improved.